Back on the Grid
John Price: "Soap, try not to die this time." :Soap: "You worry about yourself old man." :— Price and Soap at the start of the mission. "Back on the Grid" is the sixth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The mission is set upon Yuri, Price, and Soap, who go in search for cargo belonging to Vladimir Makarov in Sierra Leone, Africa. The player takes control of Yuri. Main Characters *Yuri (Playable) *John Price *John "Soap" MacTavish *Nikolai Level Briefing "Back on the Grid" October 5th - 18:27:39-46 Yuri Task Force 141 - 'Disavowed' Sierra Leone, Africa Waklthrough The mission starts with Yuri, Soap and Price surfacing from a river in Sierra Leone. After readying their weapons, the three move towards the village, where Makarov's factories are located. As they head towards a bridge, militia vehicles approach. The trio hide under the bridge, and as a militia member approaches the river, Soap uses his knife to take the soldier out. Moving towards the village, the team are stopped by an enemy patrol, which they take out steathily. Moving into the village, the three witness a civilian having gasoline poured on him and set on fire, however he can be saved, depending on the player's actions. Moving past this, the three come to a road. As vehicles drive down it, militia soldiers execute civilians in the ruins of a burnt out hut. They sneak past the soldiers and start to advanced along the side of the road, but are forced to hide when more vehicles drive past. Once the vehicles have passed, the three move into a shed and wait for another patrol past. Moving out of the shed, they spot two enemy sentries on a bridge, and quickly take them out. Moving into the village, Price takes out an enemy patrolling and Yuri is ordered to provide overwatch. After taking out the guard in the tower, Yuri uses his sniper rifle to help eliminate targets. After Price and Soap have breached the factory at the end of the street, they are compromised. Yuri quickly leaves the tower and fights through militia to reach Price and Soap. The three reach a house with ladders inside and ascend them. As they reach the top of the ladder, militia forces converge on their position. A technical appears and starts firing at the three, but Yuri kills the gunner. As more and more militia appear, Price orders Yuri on the Browning 50. Cal mounted on the back of the technical. Using the weapon, Yuri holds off multiple waves of enemies, including other technicals. However, a mortar shell hits the technical, knocking Yuri off and sends him tumbling to the floor. Soap runs back for Yuri and the two meet up with Price and start to escape through the village, dodging mortar shells. However, when Yuri attempts to jump from one rooftop onto another, he falls through the weak roof of one and is confronted by a machete wielding militia member. Yuri quickly regroups with the other two and locate the enemy mortar. Spotting the operators, Yuri fires and kills them, ending the bombardment. Hearing of a large force on their way, Price orders Yuri to man the mortar in the tower. Yuri destroys many targets before Price tells him to stop, as he has bought them enough time. The three retreat from the tower and advance through a large drain pipe. Emerging from the tunnel, they are confronted by a factory full of militia. After clearing them out, they make a sharp right turn and come under fire from hostiles on the street and in buildings. The three cleared the whole street before moving into the ruins of a house, from which the church where the cargo is being held is visible. As the three engage enemies streaming in from surrounding buildings, the transport helicopter is spotted. Seeing that they are running out of time, the team advance quickly through the market place and towards the church. As Yuri nears the large entrance, the doors are flung open, revealing a large group of militia and hyenas. The three take out the church's defenders and prepare for breaching. As Yuri kicks down the door, a hyena attacks him. Holding it off with his left hand, he pulls out a pistol and kills the two guards infront of the helicopter. As Yuri finishes off the hyena, the helicopter takes off with its precious cargo onboard. Weapon Loadout Starting Loadout *M14 EBR Scoped w/ Suppressor *AK-47 Red Dot Sight w/ Suppressor Found in Level *PP90M1 *FAD *M60E4 *G18 *Model 1887 *Five Seven *AK-47 *MK14 Scoped w/ Suppressor Intel Locations Intel 1/3: The first intel is located in a corner of the factory that Price and Soap search if the player manages to take out the seven enemies without being spotted while on overwatch. Intel 2/3: The second intel is in a house on the left of the first street the player goes down. Intel 3/3: The third and final intel piece is sitting on a table at the back of the church. Achievements/Tropies For Whom the Shell Tolls '''(20G / Bronze Trophy) - Destroy all targets using only 4 shells. '''Up to No Good (10G / Bronze Trophy) - Complete "Back on the Grid" on any difficulty. 'Out of the Frying Pan... '(25G / Silver Trophy) - Complete "Persona Non Grata", "Turbulence" and "Back on the Grid" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *In the loading screen for this level, there is a list of Makarov's associates. One of the people is named Lev and his picture is that of Lev Kravchenko of Call of Duty: Black Ops. *At the beginning of the mission, it seems to be a part of a landscape of the Call of Duty: Black Ops mission "Victor Charlie". *The AK-47 has a different silenced firing sound than it does in multiplayer. *Soap is carrying a Ranger shotgun slung over his back, though he never uses it. *This is the first and only campaign level during which the player encounters Hyenas instead of traditional attack dogs. *Price and Soap will not assist the player if he/she alerts the enemies at the point where the player should stay stealthy sometimes. *The player can't destroy the transport helicopter that is approaching the church using explosives ordinances, such as the Grenade Launcher and RPG. *This is the only level since Call of Duty 3 where the player is able to use a Mortar. *After firing the mortars and moving through the pipe, there is a building on the left is fairly similar to the building from the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer map Pipeline. *One of Soap's knee-pads is put on backwards. *Oddly enough, the player's AK-47 is silenced, but Soap's and Price's aren't. *The M14 EBR has no cocking animation when picked up. *Strangely, when there is a three African Militia patrol which coming from road towards the storage room when Yuri was given order to provide overwatch, while Price and Soap was went stealthily to the storage room, the M14 EBR can only takes out two African Militia at the same time no matter what reason is even player can kill three African Militia once they're in the line of M14 EBR bullet. *The two enemies on the bridge can be killed in one shot from any gun anywhere on the body, even the feet. *According to the concept art of this level, originally Soap was going to be the playable character, and Yuri wasn't present. *When the technical that must be manned stops, the driver instantly dies. *Outside the building that Price and Soap breach first, there is writing saying "Your best 'friend' is your secret enemy" *At the end of the level, when Yuri holds off the hyena while shooting with his Five Seven, even if the Five Seven runs out of bullets, Yuri somehow has enough bullets to shoot the hyena three times.